Tapani Sector
400px|right|Tapani Sector Map The Tapani sector was a sector located in the Colonies. It was named after Shey Tapani, who united the sector thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin, though the sector itself had been colonized 12,720 BBY. Seven provinces made up the Expanse: [[Barnaba Province|'Barnaba Province']], [[Cadriaan Province|'Cadriaan Province']], [[Calipsa Province|'Calipsa Province']], [[Mecetti Province|'Mecetti Province']], [[Melantha Province|'Melantha Province']], [[Pelagia Province|'Pelagia Province']], and [[Reena Province|'Reena Province']]. Each province was ruled by a noble house. The sector included the Freeworlds region which was not ruled by nobility. History Colonial Era (12,720-11,708 BBY) 0-1,012 Tapani Calendar The first settlers to the Tapani sector came to the planet Pelagon around 13,000 BBY in huge colony ships sent from the Core. Beneath the oceans of Pelagon there were ancient ruins that pre-dated the arrival of the colonists. During this period the sector was at the extreme of human exploration of the galaxy and the early colonists of Pelagon were quite isolated. These original colonists controlled several other systems that were under Calipsa’s control during the Galactic Civil War. Most of these systems were rich in ore but were not as easily settled. Fortunately, the region had an abundance of inhabitable worlds and it did not take long for the settlers to migrate out from Pelagon and prosper. The colonies were initially governed by the Pella Compact, the council that led the colony ships to Pelagon from the Core. Its leaders established the first alliances with the Herglics and established the first trade routes in the region. Twelve Kingdoms Era (11,708-7,342 BBY) 1,012-5,372 Tapani Calendar Over the generation the clan worlds grew more independent of the central government on Pelagon and power gradually decentralized to the local clan capitals. Traditional Tapani historians placed this transition quite arbitrarily in the year 11,708 BBY (1,012 Tapani calander), although others argued that shift to the Twelve Kingdoms Era happened much earlier. During the early years of this period numerous clans merged, expanded, fought and died out. After eight centuries Twelve stable houses emerged each ruled by a King or Queen. These Twelve kingdoms existed in relative stability for over 3000 years although there were some territorial fluctuations. Towards the end of this era the houses begun to expand their territories to the periphery of the sector in order to provide greater source of raw materials and to establish a buffer zone between the expanding Herglic Trade Empire. The worlds in the area of space that would later be called the Freeworlds Region were lightly settled including Gilliana, Aleron and Achillea. The house made contact with the natives of Mrlsst and established a training relationship. Dynastic Era (7,328-1,582 BBY) 5,392-11,138 Tapani Calendar The Twelve Kingdoms era came to an end when a warrior prince named Shey Tapani rose up from House Melantha and unified the houses in a series of bloody civil conflicts known as the Unification War that lasted for nearly twenty years. The climatic battle in this war was the Battle of Shindra's Veil where Tapani’s space forces faced and defeated the forces of the Rogue Houses at the Shindra's Veil nebula. The unification of the houses by Tapani was celebrated annually during Capital Season at a popular festivals called the Unification Gala. A total of two houses were destroyed during this conflict and another was absorbed within a century. Shey Tapani was crowned Emperor of his newly formed dominion in 7,328 BBY (5,392 Tapani calander) and over his long lifetime forged the foundations of a regional empire that lasted for nearly 6,000 years. The rise of the Tapani Empire did little to advance Shey's own House of Melantha since he was surprisingly generous at distributing power even-handedly to the nobles who survived the Unification War. A number of historians have commented that it was this impartiality towards the Houses that gave his empire such a good start. Shey Tapani's empire made a great mark on the region. He established a number of universities and research facilities and imposed a new code of law and a new calender. The university system on Mrlsst was codified in 7,308 BBY (5,412 Tapani calender). Shey selected his homeworld of Procopia as the seat of his new empire. The Palace on Estalle Island was the center of regional power throughout the Dynastic Era. Shey Tapani’s descendants consolidated his empire over the following 5,000 years. Sixteen dynasties ruled the Tapani Empire over the centuries, most hailing from one of the great houses of either Melantha, Mecetti, or Pelagia. Around 4,200 BBY a group called the Mecrosa Order was formed to prevent outsiders from attacking the House Mecetti. When High Lord Tritum XI married Viscountess Mireya of Vjun the order was corrupted by her Sith teachings and was turned into a Sith cult that fought for Exar Kun during the Great Sith War, one of the largest engagements of the Old Sith Wars (4,015 BBY – 3,951 BBY). The Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship was created during this period to bolster Tapani's defenses in the turbulent time surrounding Exar Kun's violent campaign against the Galactic Republic. The Tapani sector was involved in further engagements of the Old Sith Wars. Between the Great Hunt events and the Mandalorian Wars a civil war took place in the Tapani sector that pitched the Jedi Order and House Pelagia against the Sith inspired Mecrosa Order of assassins, who was sponsored by House Mecetti. Two of the nine noble houses were either wiped out or absorbed by other houses during this conflict that was consequently known as the Cleansing of the Nine Houses. During the Mandalorian Wars in 3,963 BBY the Republic Senator Graw called for tariffs against the Tapani sector in response to their high prices. In the aftermath of the Great Sith War the Giju Passage trade route was blazed by Herglic scouts in 4,003 BBY (8,717 Tapani calander) and within 25 years it was an established route of trade into Herglic space. This route was actually forged previously be ancient Herglic traders but was long abandoned. The angular starships of the Herglic traders became a familiar sight in Tapani Space and the bulky aliens brought with them substantial investment capital and a vibrant culture. With the establishment of stable trade pipeline the Empire experience a new surge of growth and expansion. It was at this time that the planets Neona and Tallaan became major trade worlds along the newly established routes. Over the following centuries Tallaan’s modest orbital docks were turned into expensive shipyards. The Kappela was the final dynasty to rule over the Tapani Empire. The emperors of this dynasty presided over a steady decline into regional factionalism. The final end of the empire came in 1,582 BBY (11,138 Tapani calendar) when a cadre of military officers staged a coup and placed the government of the sector into the hands of a group of reformers and the Federal Era began Federal Era (1,581-32 BBY) 11,139-12,688 Tapani Calendar The reformers that came from nearly all the noble houses formed a federation of the planets from the fallen empire. The new federal government was ruled by a Prime Minister elected by a parliament on Procopia. This system of government was more decentralized than the Imperial structure and gave more power to the individual house leaderships. The position of Prime Minister of the Tapani Federation was later elected by a Great Council. During the 15 centuries of the Federal Era, the balance of power shifted from one house to another as leaders formed Great Council coalitions that elected them to power. Most of these leaders came from Pelagia or Mecetti but from time to time even the lesser houses took charge when an effective leader rose from their ranks. Several houses rose and fell during this period in Tapani history and two left the sector entirely in search of greater opportunities. During the Federal Era the Tapani sector joined the Galactic Republic. In 1,486 BBY (11,234 Tapani calendar) Procopia sent its first representatives to the Senate and was officially designated a sector of the Republic. Several members of House Pelagia were recruited by the Jedi Order and a bloodline strong in the Force was established. Members of the nobility frequently traveled to the Core to do business and ambassadors forged alliances and links with important Core worlds such as Alderaan and Corellia. There were many Tapani expatriates that lived on Core worlds such as Coruscant and members of the Galactic Senate enjoyed a good degree of influence and authority in galactic affairs. The periphery worlds settled in the Dynastic Era were initially considered a new source of new raw materials for the high-consumption worlds of the sector. When Republic scouts opened up a new trade route circa 2,203 BBY, which reduced several days off the established Rimma hyperlane, these worlds enjoyed a huge and unanticipated surge in growth. This new route was called the Shapani Bypass and resulted in a pouring of credit and influence into the coffers of the periphery worlds and eventually led to their independence from the noble houses. This this area of space would be known as the Freeworlds Region and a League of the five most powerful worlds was established to collude in setting tariffs, coordinating a common defense strategy and other top level arrangements. Nobility The population of the Expanse is divided into two Socioeconomics classes: the nobility and the common people. There were approximately 345 noble families that were in existence in one form or another since the Dynastic Era. Some changed associations as houses fell and others rose through the centuries''Lords of the Expanse''. New noble families were generally not admitted into a house. The registry of noble families had remained static since the days of the Dynastic era. There were two exceptions to this rule. When a house died out or was absorbed the families from that house could petition for admittance into the other house. Several Pelagian families were absorbed into House Cadriaan and Calipsa during the aftermath of the Mecetti Purge. The second exception was in reference to House Cadriaan during the Imperial era, when they offered hereditary titles and membership to wealthy commoners in exchange for a sizable financial contribution. Some were even granted the rank of Baron and Lord''Lords of the Expanse''. While in most of the Old Republic the idea of universal suffrage and equality existed the philosophy in the Tapani Sector continued over the millennia that the right to rule belonged to the well-born. Both nobles and commons subscribe to this point of view. This may explain how the Tapani citizens adapted so well to the emergence of the Empire and why the Rebellion had trouble fanning the flames of freedom in the sector''Lords of the Expanse''. The Tapani nobility considered it subversive to seek power and influence through gaining popularity among the commoners or by serving the selfish needs of the least educated and less informed members of the nobility. Although there were a number of charismatic leaders in the Tapani Sector over the centuries very few have attempted to lead a public uprising against the established noble class and the few that did take place were unsuccessful. Those who attempted to harness populist issues are shunned by all social classes''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble life Although nobles were equal to commoners in law the well-born enjoyed honors and privileges rarely extended to others on a less formal and official level. Even the lower ranked knight expected a certain degree of respect from the common citizen although the real favor was reserved for the barons and lords of the nobility''Lords of the Expanse''. The noble elite were accustomed to special treatment wherever they traveled in the Tapani sector. They did not typically have to wait in line except behind higher-ranked nobles. They did not generally need to make reservations at exclusive restaurants, stadiums and concert halls since the proprietors would remove commoners from reservations lists in favor of noble customers. Nobles were also invited to evaluate complementary new products in the hope that they would receive their endorsement. This practice was frowned upon by some in noble society as a front to their dignity but many younger nobles often jump at the chance to get their hands on the latest toys for free Lords of the Expanse. The privileges of celebrity inevitably had consequences. More prominent nobles get little privacy when traveling. There were special sections in the newsnet media that focused on following the daily lives of popular nobles waiting for something newsworthy to report. This treatment was less of a problem for lesser nobles who lived in relative obscurity. The media was not typically interested in house knights unless they had distinguished themselves, such as being great warriors''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble Houses Tapani Noble Houses *House Barnaba *House Cadriaan *House Calipsa *House Mecetti *House Melantha *House Pelagia *House Reena Title and Rank There were three levels of aristocratic rank within Tapani society: Knight (Sir/Dame), Baron/Baroness and Lord/Lady. All members of the nobility were addressed either by name or rank. The wife of a knight, baron and lord was addressed as Dame, Baroness and Lady respectively. In general a noble of lesser rank was required to observe the etiquette when addressing a higher ranked noble. A noble of higher rank could chose to observe the forms of address although they might elect to ignore them by whim or to put an inferior in their place. Knight Knights were the lowest rank of Tapani nobility. They typically owned property and work in the House hierarchy but rarely held significant house assets. Many knights were relatively poor and had to send their sons and daughters out to make their own fortune. For a noble-born knight the title was hereditary and they could elevate their position by gaining a high-ranking sponsor on the Privy council who bestowed a baronhood. A high-born knight might also better their station by performing some great service to the house that gains the attention of a prominent noble''Lords of the Expanse''. It was possible for commoners to attain the rank of Knight by an act of the house Privy council. These so called "petty knights" could hold house assets and marry high-born nobles but their title was not hereditary. Knights were addressed as 'Sir' and their wives as 'Dame'Lords of the Expanse. Baron Barons were a higher noble class than knights and typically hailed from the house's better families with long and honored histories. They frequently held significant house assets such as military armories, spy networks, manufacturing plants, sea fisheries and agricultural combines. A baron or baroness usually had a manor on their land and a small property on Procopia''Lords of the Expanse''. The title is hereditary and no commoner could be raised to baronhood, even a petty knight. The children of petty knights, however, become a baron if they themselves were raised to nobility''Lords of the Expanse''. Lord The Lords and Ladies of the Tapani expanse were the highest rank of nobility. They hailed from the most powerful house families and held the majority of house assets. They were were appointed to run significant house activities such as the command of military assets, running prominent house businesses and the making key economic decisions. All lords had opulent palaces on at least one of the house worlds and often a palace on Procopia. There were no financially poor lords. The most powerful of the house Lords were termed High Lords and they would lead the house Privy Council''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble code of conduct The nobles of the Tapani sector adhere to a code of conduct that sought to hold them to higher standards than common citizens. While individual houses had their own interpretation on how their nobles should conduct themselves in public, all agreed on certain common aspects that made up the informal but important code of conduct for nobles''Lords of the Expanse''. While lying was considered acceptable and even essential in some circumstances, a noble was expected never break their word overtly. To do so was said to be equivalent to spitting on one's high lord and brought dishonor and disgrace to the individual noble, their family and house. The punishments for nobles that were caught breaking their word, either privately or publicly, were significant. At a minimum, they were shunned by the nobles of every house, and they were often banished from Tapani for several years. Consequently, a noble's word was not given lightly''Lords of the Expanse''. Stealing and cheating were other severe offenses against the noble code and were considered more serious crimes than murder. Although murder was frowned upon in noble society it was accepted as a viable method of dealing with intractable issues. Although murder was illegal in the Tapani and Imperial courts, nobles tended to cooperate in concealing their own messes and therefore cases tended not to reach court. The exceptions to this tendency were patricide and fratricide: extremely serious infractions against the noble social order. There were obviously scoundrels among the ranks of the noble classes but they were careful to hide their dark deeds from society''Lords of the Expanse''. Since there were serious consequences of a noble being found lacking in honor, questioning their word was dangerous. Traditionally there were two options for a noble whose honor had been challenged: kill them if they were a commoner or challenge them to a duel if they were a member of the nobility. During the centuries prior to the Imperial Era, the situation had become more civilized and a commoner would no longer be slain on the spot''Lords of the Expanse''. Dueling was outlawed by the Empire but still took place behind the scenes in secret. Duels were typically conducted with blasters set to either stun or kill depending on the seriousness of the offense and the level of house involvement. Each duelist would select a second and agree a suitably isolated place and a time for the confrontation. The house leaderships were aware of the continuation of the tradition of dueling but they officially pretended that they were not and would only investigate if the duelists became too obvious to ignore. Fortunately the practice of dueling was rare enough that the Imperial law enforcement agencies did not feel obligated to intervene''Lords of the Expanse''. Dueling was also an activity practiced by a group of Tapani youth who were collectively called Saber rakes because of their use of lightfoils''Lords of the Expanse''. Barnaba Province *Barnaba system **Barnaba (capital) *Cor I system *Cor II system *Cor III system *Crella system *Garobi system *Hellios system *Vycinyth system **Vycynith ***Vilhon House Barnaba 200px|House Barnaba Crest|right House Barnaba was is a Tapani Noble House that rules the Barnaba Province, which was located in the Tapani Sector. Notable Members * Lady Varin Arabella (High Lady) * Lady Peta Lactril * Lord Alec Lamere * Dame Elspeth Strobestock * Colonel Heron Strobestock Barnaba Barnaba was an agriworld in Tapani Sector of fertile mountain valleys and floating cities. It was the breadbasket of Tapani. History A naturally wealthy house, Barnaba eschews house politics as much as it can, preferring to spend its energies being the most socially significant hous ein the sector. It has succeeded; the balls and parties of House Barnaba are great events on the Tapani Social Calendar. Style is very important to Barnaba nobles; if one must plot and spy, one must look good doing it. Barnaba is a lukewarm ally of Melantha, and a lukewarm rival of Mecetti. It is probably the most neutral house int he sector. Cadriaan Province *Achillea system **Achillea (capital) *Cesya system *Listoria system *Pavia system *Shopani system *Gilliana system **Gilliana *Nista system House Cadriaan 175px|House Cadriaan Crest|right House Cadriaan is a Tapani Noble Houses that rules the Cadriaan Province, which was located in the Tapani Sector. Notable Members * Lady Bathos (High Lady) * Lord Alric Adannon * Lady Areilla Nastascha * Herglic Lord Knumai * Baron Rathe Camalon * Sir Ajax Wennel Achillea Achillea is a planet that was located within the Cadriaan Province of the Tapani Sector. It was a tradeworld on the Shapani Bypass hyperspace route and was one of House Cadriaan's primary worlds. The planet boasted shallow, warm seas and three large land masses; Achillea's urban centers were located on the northernmost continent. The capital city, Cadriell, was situated on a peninsula on the west coast, where it was surrounded by spectacular cliffs that overlooked the ocean. Achillea's small southern continent hosted huge spacia tree plantations which were farmed for spacia wood that was made into furniture. Manufactured on Achillea, such furniture was in great demand throughout the Galaxy. History House Cadriaan is an extremely active merchant house, and thanks to its strategic location as the only house on the Shapani Bypass, it is one of the wealthiest. To infuseitself with still more credits, Cadriaan has taken the unprecedented step of granting titles to wealthy Freeworlded merchants in exchange for investment capital. Cadriaan has close ties woth the Freeworlds, ans as a former colony of Pelagia, supports the fallen house. House Mecetti is a principle rival. Calipsa Province Calipsa Province was a section of the Tapani Sector ruled by House Calipsa. The systems Betolio system, Dampher system, Grella system, Lorenz system, Kamper system, New Javis system, Setolio system and Netolio system were in the Pelagia Province before they were ceded to House Calipsa after the Mecetti Purge. The Calipsa Run was the main hyperspace route into this province. *Calipsa system **Calipsa (capital) *New Javis system *Lorenz system *Dampher system *Grella system *Kamper system *Shifa system *Riesa system *Jinda system *Coorimbus system **Coorimbus IV *Betolio system *Setolio system *Netolio system House Calipsa 200px|House Calipsa Crest|right House Calipsa was a Tapani Noble Houses that ruled the Calipsa Province, which was located in the Tapani Sector. Notable Members * Lord Weston Warsheld (High Lord) * Lord Corell Muntique * Sir Trevas Jotane * Captain Nils Wender * Quat Ralto * Edas Vasti * Parto Nethathanin * Kalista Banto * Janos Marsh(House Melantha Agent) Calipsa Calipsa was a planet located in Calipsa Province of the Tapani Sector. From space, it is a dull brown, almost lifeless world. It is much prettier from the ground. It was a brown world of little vegetation, rich in natural ores. It was dominated by mining operations which caused much air pollution, hazy air, not entirely suitable for Human consumption. One of its few untouched wildernesses was the Crystal Forest. History Calipsa controls more systems than any other house, most of them sterile but ore-rich. It was once a relatively weak house, but recently annexed some of Pelagia's worlds for itself, and is growing in influence. Even so, Calipsa prefers t focus on mining to building powerbases, and tries not to get drawn into house politics unless its abilities to transport its ore to the Shapani Bypass is threatened by Cadriaan or the Freeworlds. It is allied with its powerful neighbor Mecetti, and has problems with Pelagia and Cadriaan due ot its big land grab. Mecetti Province Mecetti Province was a section of the Tapani Sector ruled by House Mecetti. The Procopian Shipping Lane and the Leozi Route ran through a large portion of the province. *Obulette system **Obulette (capital) *Javis system **Javis *Blyte system *Lastella system *Estaph system *Tumus system *Tanda system *Pozzi system *Tanzis system *Tanya system *Bianas system *Pella system **Pella ***Nightsinger's Orb *Nella system *Nyssa system *Dorellia system House Mecetti 200px|House Mecetti Crest|right House Mecetti was a coalition of noble families that ruled the Mecetti Province, which was located in the Tapani Sector. It was considered to be the most bellicose and arrogant of all the Tapani Noble Houses. After the Great Sith War, House Mecetti sponsored the Sith inspired Mecrosa Order, only to be defeated by the Jedi and House Pelagia. Despite this defeat, it was still the most powerful family at the time of the New Order, and did anything to retain that power, even if it was harmful to the Tapani Sector. During the New Order, Mecetti launched a purge of House Pelagia. However, fear of the Galactic Empire prevented them from attacking the other houses. Notable Members *Lord Bodé Leobund XI (High Lord) *Lord Tritum XI (High Lord) *Lady Estalle Balis *Lady Damara Decrilla *Lady [[Brigta Hejaran *Baron Lucian Hejaran *Baroness Mellona Gantrolo *Viscountess Mireya *Galemus Hejaran *Themion Hejaran *Sir Tazur Pheron *Sir Jared Rutledge *Sir Nevil Tritum *Pershon Obulette Obulette was a planet in Tapani Sector's Obulette system. It was the capital of Mecetti Province and throneworld of House Mecetti. It was in perpetual twilight due to its dim red star. Its orbital shipyards were smaller than those of Tallaan but nonetheless successful. Most of the planet was covered in cities, ash-colored rock, and shallow seas. The planet was the headquarters of Shimper Ale, a small Rebel cell consisting of amateur warriors from House Mecetti. History House Mecetti is an extremely ruthless house, willing to deal with anyone who can give it an advantage over its rivals. It has no true allies, preferrin to use first this group then the other to further its own ends. Currently it is allied with Calipsa and Reena, because they give Mecetti enough vote in the Great Council to rule the sector. Mecetti has a long-standing feud with House Pelagia. Melantha Province Melantha Province was a section of the Tapani Sector ruled by House Melantha. *Soterios system **Soterios (capital) *Shindra system *Rianon system *Rellio system **Rellio *Bilios system *Gania system *Cauper system *Ricaldi system *Lupani system **Lupani *Tocco system *Shella system House Melantha 200px|House Melantha Crest|right House Melantha was Tapani Noble Houses that ruled the Melantha Province, which was located in the Tapani Sector. The most famous member of the house was Shey Tapani, who united the Tapani Sector, and House Melantha ruled the sector for 16 generations. By the time of the New Order, House Melantha had declined, though it was still a force in Tapani politics, considered second after House Mecetti. Notable Members * Emperor Shey Tapani * Lord Bal Jaset (High Lord) * Lord Vaskel Savill * Lord Barleos * Lord Sef Falken * Lady Cynthia Maladori * Baroness Balmai Wyngarde * Major Shep Jion * Captain Brixus Aldine Soterios Soterios was a dry planet in Tapani Sector's Melantha Province. Most of the world was scoured by windswept canyons and vast expanses of wastelands. There were few settlements and the indigenous flora and fauna had been driven to extinction by species introduced from elsewhere in the Galaxy. History Pelagia Province Pelagia Province was a section of the Tapani Sector ruled by House Pelagia. The systems Betolio system, Dampher system, Grella system, Lorenz system, Kamper system, New Javis system, Setolio system and Netolio system were in the Pelagia Province before they were ceded to House Calipsa after the Mecetti Purge. After the Mecetti Purge of House Pelagia there were only three systems in the Pelagian Province, Bethal system, Obelia system and Pelagon system containing two inhabitable worlds Bethal and the capital world Pelagon. Eight systems, Betolio system, Grella system, Lorenz system, Kamper system, New Javis system, Setolio system and Netolio system were ceded to House Calipsa during the fall.Lords of the Expanse The Shapani Run was the fastest hyper-route to Cadriaan in the Cadriaan Province and was controlled by House Pelagia. Pelagia ensured that its enemies, including House Calipsa, paid high tariffs for passing through. At one time Calipsa was banned from Pelagian space and therefore isolated from the Shapani Run. *Pelagon system **Pelagon (capital) *Obelia system *Bethal system **Bethal House Pelagia 200px|left|House Pelagia Crest House Pelagia is a coalition of noble families that controlled the Pelagia Province of the Tapani Sector. House Pelagia held greater esteem for honor and dignity than the other houses of the Expanse. Assassinations were strongly discouraged and lying was a undesirable trait. As a result Pelagian nobles tended to be masters of spin and were adept at manipulating the truth to suit their needs. Pelagon Pelagon was a planet in the Pelagia Province of the Tapani Sector and was the capital world of House Pelagia. It was a planet with a long tradition of providing many Jedi, such as Taj Junak. As a result, it was stripped of much of its power during the Great Jedi Purge It was an oceanic planet of warm waters and a pleasant climate which made it an attractive site for the early colonists who came to the planet nearly 13,000 BBY. The colonists gathered raw materials from surrounding ore-rich worlds and built huge platforms above the waterline where great cities, called seascapes, were erected. Some of these artificial landmasses were kilometers across and at the height of Pelagia's influence were over 20 in number. The planet's oceans are full of life ranging from plants and fish to giant aquatic reptilians. History The first colonists from the core settled on Pelagon approximately 13,000 BBY and were initially governed from the Pelagian capital world by the Pella Compact, the original council that lead the colony ships to Pelagon. As more worlds were colonized power shifted away from Pelagon to clan capitals. House Pelagia was once one of the most powerful fall houses of the Tapani Sector and they often controlled the balance of power in the Tapani Great Council along with their historical enemies House Mecetti. A number of Pelagian families had bloodlines strong in the Force, and several were members of the Jedi Order. House Pelagia allied themselves with the Jedi against House Mecetti and the Mecrosa Order during the Cleansing of the Nine Houses about 4000 years BBY (year 8,720 in the Tapani Sector Calendar)Lords of the Expanse. During this time the Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship entered service to protect the Tapani Sector from the chaos of the Great Sith War''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook''. Assets The best asset that Pelagia controls was the Shapani Run which was the fastest hyperroute to Cadriaan. Pelagia ensured that its enemies, including House Calipsa, paid high tariffs for passing through. At one time Calipsa was banned from Pelagian space and therefore isolated from the Shapani Run. Reena Province Reena Province was a section of the Tapani Sector ruled by House Reena. *Reena system **Reena (capital) *Canti system *Caloria system *Tanger system **Tanger *Tillo system *Tavitz system House Reena 200px|House Reena Crest|left House Reena was one of the noble houses of the Tapani Sector. It ruled Reena Province. While one of the lesser houses, the planets of the Reena Province were known to be rich in ores, and House Reena was a force to be reckoned with. Members of House Reena were known to be polite and well educated. Notable Members * Lord Galen Panos (High Lord) * Baron Quinn Sheffield * Colonel Raibat Renna Reena was a planet in Tapani Sector's Reena system. It is the capital of Reena Province and throneworld of House Reena. It has a local day of 25 standard hours and a local year of 360 local days. It has warm, shallow oceans and small continents, largely urbanized. It was the location of Reena University. Three Hex turbolaser batteries on its single moon protected the planet. History Category:Star Systems Category:Planets by region